Homoncules et Homonculus
by Asari
Summary: Quand une jeune fille pratiquant l'alchimie dans notre monde se retrouve dans celui de FMA pour avoir essayé de créer un homoncule...et s'y retrouvant avec l'homoncule en question, Kimblee, Greed et quelques autres, ça donne...ce truc bizarre.
1. Transmutation

Sacha stoppa devant la porte, la clé déjà sortie du bordel de son sac, bordel destiné à décourager celui qui s'attellerait à la périlleuse tâche de fouiller dedans.

Elle écouta silencieusement quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour elle. En effet, après avoir tourné la clé et poussé la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son père, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas là.

Après être entrée rapidement dans sa chambre, elle posa son sac sur son lit avant d'en enlever un grand sac plastique caché dans le fond. Elle changea rapidement de tenue, troquant sa jupe et son chemisier immaculés contre une courte robe noire et des cuissardes de cuir glacé.

-- -- -- -- --

La jeune femme entra dans la cave de l'immeuble, cave verrouillée et normalement interdite d'accès à tout le monde...à part elle. Même le propriétaire s'en était totalement désintéressé, laissant champ libre aux activités de la détonnante rousse.

Son regard doré s'attarda sur les mixtures qui baignaient dans différents récipients. Elle se pencha sur un présentoir à éprouvettes dont la première était remplie d'un liquide blanc et visiblement visqueux, les autres contenant ce qui semblait être du sang, avec sur chaque tube une petite étiquette marquée d'un groupe sanguin; O, A, B, AB. La dernière semblait vide mais si l'on regardait mieux, elle était en fait remplie d'un truc entre eau et gaz.

Elle poussa un soupir et murmura seule dans le froid de la pièce "C'est pour bientôt".

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil du côté d'un instrument bizarre, un circuit de récipients certains remplis, d'autres non, quelque uns réfrigérés et quelques autres bouillants. Ses doigts fins et blancs se baladèrent sur les cornues, les vases ventrus, calma les flammes qui dansaient sous une outre de verre.

Elle passa ensuite dans la salle d'à côté et entreprit de continuer à marquer les symboles sur le gigantesque cercle de transmutation dessiné à la craie sur le sol.

Après avoir presque finalisé son oeuvre, elle regarda sa montre et se dépêcha de quitter son laboratoire. Bien lui en prit. Après avoir fermé la porte sur elle et changé précipitamment de tenue, ladite porte fut rouverte puis claquée bruyamment. Ce fut au tour de celle de la chambre d'être ouverte brutalement, au moment où Sacha se rendait compte que le sac en plastique qu'elle avait sorti de son sac et qui, entrebaillé, laissait voir des morceaux de métal de toutes sortes, était posé bien en évidence sur le lit.

Son père, un grand homme vieilli prématurément à la crinière brune tombant sur les épaules, entra donc tout à fait délicatement, mais l'air pas spécialement en colère...du moins, avant de voir les cailloux métalliques éparses sur le lit. Il éleva assez la voix pour que sa fille regarde le sol mais pas assez pour que la police arrive (merde, ça va virer en comique si je me laisse aller).

- Sacha, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire de l'alchimie, non de dieu !

- Mais pourquoi, papa ?

- De un, c'est dangereux, de deux, c'est inutile et de trois, je ne veux pas ! L'alchimie est une hérésie !!

- Tu ne disais pas ça avant de devenir prêtre...tu ne disais pas ça alors que maman était vivante !

- Comment...tu...tu sais pourtant comment ça a fini ! s'exclama l'homme, commençant vraiment à s'échauffer.

- Oui...tu n'as plus pu faire d'alchimie, et ta tentative de résurrection a à moitié échoué...

- A moitié ?! Que veux-tu dire ?!

- Tout simplement que tu n'as ramené que son âme, cria-t-elle, si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, et que tu l'as condamné à vivre en tant qu'esprit, enfermée dans ce monde, papa !!

- Que...quoi ?! bégaya son père, abasourdi.

-Eh oui, confirma la jeune fille, et en tant que descendante de Nicolas Flamel, tu dois m'accorder le droit de continuer mes pratiques !

- NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR TE RATTRAPER APRES !! hurla-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

- Mais oui, papa, je n'ai jamais compté sur toi depuis que tu as renié ton ancètre pour devenir catholique.

-- -- -- -- --

Trois jours après. Au cours de ces trois jours, Sacha finalisa enfin le cercle de transmutation, le sperme parfait contenu dans la première éprouvette finit ses épurations successives, le sang parfait qu'elle obtint grâce à de savants mélanges de ceux contenus dans les autres éprouvettes fut prêt à servir, le liquide de vie de la dernière éprouvette quant à lui était déjà finalisé. Tois jours après, tout fut prêt pour créer l'homoncule parfait, ce qu'elle tenait à faire depuis l'enfance.

Elle descendit dans sa cave, toujours vêtue de noir, prit le mélange qu'elle avait déjà fait, le posa au centre du cercle. Elle posa ses mains à un endroit particulier du dessin (si je vous dis où vous allez tenter chez vous...donc non), concentra son énergie mentale sur l'ensemble de son oeuvre et attendit la réction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Une lumière aveuglante illumina subitement les tracés de craie blanche, s'en dégageant pour faire disparaitre complètement les reliefs de la salle qui finit par s'effacer pour donner un lieu infini, d'une blancheur parfaite.

La jeune femme ouvrit délicatement les yeux qu'elle avait fermé et caché derrière ses avant-bras sous la puissante lumière. Elle baissa ses bras et contempla l'immensité qui l'entourait. Un énorme rectangle marronnâtre apparut, mais avant qu'elle ne vit de quoi il s'agissait, un flash atteint le fond de ses yeux, gravant l'image indélébile du lieu dans son cerveau, et elle se retrouva à genoux, brûlante de fièvre, dans la cave.

Une masse sanguinolante s'agitait devant elle, se rapprochant petit à petit. Elle tenta vainement de reculer, terrifiée, mais ses jambes tremblantes ne voulurent pas bouger. La masse, quant à elle, se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une figure cauchemardesque se dressa devant ses yeux dont les iris d'or pure avaient pris l'éclat vitreux de l'horreur absolu. Chairs en décomposition, lambeaux purulents et détrempés de sang, le blanc du crâne en miettes jurant au milieu de ce paysage dévasté. Et les orbites sombres, dans lesquelles tournaient deux globes grisâtres aux prunelles bleu clair lumineux, presque fluorescent.

Un nouveau flash brûla ses yeux.


	2. Kimblee la carpette élégante

_La jeune femme ouvrit délicatement les yeux qu'elle avait fermé et caché derrière ses avant-bras sous la puissante lumière. Elle baissa ses bras et contempla l'immensité qui l'entourait. Un énorme rectangle marronnâtre apparut, mais avant qu'elle ne vit de quoi il s'agissait, un flash atteint le fond de ses yeux, gravant l'image indélébile du lieu dans son cerveau, et elle se retrouva à genoux, brûlante de fièvre, dans la cave._

_Une masse sanguinolante s'agitait devant elle, se rapprochant petit à petit. Elle tenta vainement de reculer, terrifiée, mais ses jambes tremblantes ne voulurent pas bouger. La masse, quant à elle, se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une figure cauchemardesque se dressa devant ses yeux dont les iris d'or pure avaient pris l'éclat vitreux de l'horreur absolu. Chairs en décomposition, lambeaux purulents et détrempés de sang, le blanc du crâne en miettes jurant au milieu de ce paysage dévasté. Et les orbites sombres, dans lesquelles tournaient deux globes grisâtres aux prunelles bleu clair lumineux, presque fluorescent._

_Un nouveau flash brûla ses yeux._

Elle se frotta les yeux, essayant d'effacer de son esprit l'horrible vision. Peine perdue...elle se toucha le front. Elle était toujours brûlante et avait l'impression d'être malade. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les tourna aussitôt vers le sol, sentant le monde tourner autour d'elle, prise d'une légère nausée. Elle entendit à travers le brouillard qui s'était emparé de ses sens une exclamation étouffée et quelqu'un qui s'était accroupi à côté d'elle.

-- -- -- -- --

Greed regarda d'un air mi-songeur, mi-boudeur la fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17, 18 ans et qui allait voir d'ici quelques instants la fin très précoce de sa vie. La cause ? Elle était apparue d'on ne sait où, pendant que personne ne regardait, et était à moitié allongée sur l'alchimiste écarlate qui commençait à le devenir, par étouffement et par rage. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle sans prendre gare à Kimblee qui commençait à bouillir et la regarda: en sueur, aussi bouillante que son matelas, le regard vide fixant le sol, tremblante de fièvre, elle n'allait visiblement pas bien. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son coeur manqua un battement. Ses iris dorés, purs comme du cristal et complètements terrifiés étaient encore tant marqués de la vision du résultat de son expérience que l'homonculus crut presque la voir à travers l'or de son regard effarouché.

- Kimblee, tu m'avais pas parlé de ta petite soeur.

- J'ai pas de petite soeur ! marmonna l'alchimiste.

L'homme la regarda plus intensément.

-- -- -- -- --

Elle leva les yeux. La personne assise à ses côtés était un homme aux yeux mauves, dont les reflets rougeâtres la captivèrent. Il avait les cheveux noirs, hérissés et était habillé de noir. Elle ne comprit pas les paroles qu'il prononça, plongée dans ses pupilles fendues. Il la regarda à nouveau, posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla. Elle essaya de sortir du coton qui étouffait ses perceptions. Mais rien à faire, les baragouinements de l'homme étaient incompréhensibles, ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

- Il te demande comment ça va.

-- -- -- -- --

Une petite silhouette sortit de nul part après avoir sorti cette phrase dans une langue que Greed ne comprenait pas. Elle sortait en fait de derrière une des chimères qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien, mais le fait est qu'elle était bien là et que la petite avait l'air d'avoir compris. La petite silhouette en question était celle d'une enfant au visage sérieux et aux yeux sans âge, aux yeux fous, aux yeux d'un bleu clair ahurissant, presque phosphorescent. Sa longue chevelure aussi fine qu'un voile tombait jusqu'au sol, accompagnant chacun de ses pas comme un sillage aile de corbeau, contrastant avec la pâleur rosée, presque mauve de sa peau. Ses pupilles étaient invisibles, ses dents pointues, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche semblable à de la toile d'araignée, bref, elle était plus qu'effrayante et carrément pas normale au goût, et de Greed, et de Kimblee, et de tous les autres.

La jeune fille fixa la créature, murmura quelque chose et l'enfant traduit pour les ahuris qui laissaient trainer leurs mâchoires, là.

- Elle est dans les vappes et elle se demande où elle est, mais elle va bien.

- Hep, une minute, petite, dis-moi d'où vous venez, et...t'es quoi en fait ? questionna Greed qui avait eu le temps de remettre sa mâchoire en place et de renfoncer ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

- Nous venons d'un autre monde où l'alchimie n'est pas sensée exister, gouverné par la science et la technologie, mais où Sacha, la jeune fille, descendante d'un alchimiste célèbre en tant que légende, en est une fameuse. Quant à moi, je suis un homoncule, et c'est en me créant que nous nous sommes retrouvées dans ce monde.

- Pa...pardon ?! bégayèrent les chimères voisines tandis que l'homonculus essayait d'assimiler tout ça sans exploser dans un feu d'artifice digne de l'homme-carpette.

- Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas que tout cela m'ennuie, mais je commence à avoir du mal à respirer...!! cria à moitié le fameux homme-carpette.

La jeune fille s'évanouit.

-- -- -- -- --

La jeune fille en question se réveilla le soir même. Dans un lit inconnu. Sûrement celui de Greed. Oubliez cette dernière phrase.

En quelques secondes, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle promena son regard apeuré autour d'elle. Un lit double, au beau milieu duquel elle était allongée, une armoire, une table de nuit...quelques une des personnes étranges de tout à l'heure la regardaient par l'embrasure de la porte. Pas très discret dis donc. L'homme aux yeux de chat sortit de ce qui semblait être une salle de bain, une simple serviette autour du bassin. Les yeux qui l'espionnaient s'escamotèrent brutalement, tandis que des voix se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté du battant. Elle se passa la main dans ses boucles et soupira. Un exhibitionniste...voilà qui commençait bien, et laissait présager une suite toute aussi...riante.

Elle remarqua soudain la petite fille assise sur le sol, lisant un livre, lorsqu'elle traduisit sa remarque. L'homme resta interloqué, alors qu'un éclat de rire résonnait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

S'y tenait quelqu'un, riant de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées au demeurant, fort...bien fait de sa personne, du moins pour Sacha (et pour l'autatrice), de ses longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan s'échappaient quelques mèches qui dansaient sur son front. Puis il regarda la jeune fille avec le calme qu'il put à peu près retrouver, et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait, à part son regard de psychopathe sadique quelque peu arrogant, les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Après en avoir détaché son regard et pensé _Les yeux des hommes de ce monde sont décidément bien fascinants_, elle se tourna vers l'homonculus.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Après avoir traduit pour eux, la petite lui répondit d'elle-même.

- L'homme sans gène et à moitié nu,

Sacha pouffa.

- C'est un homonculus, Greed. L'autre, qui, je te l'accorde, est en effet plutôt séduisant,

Sacha sourit malgré elle.

- Est un alchimiste d'état, Solf J. Kimblee. Comme tu l'as compris, je suis l'homoncule que tu as créé et nous nous trouvons dans un autre monde.

Sacha...oui, encore elle...se tourna de nouveau vers Kimblee, qui, au vu des étoiles qui tourbillonnaient dans les pupilles de la jeune étrangère (je vous rassure, elles ne sont pas roses), se dit que ce regard n'augurait rien de bon.

Il avait fichtrement raison.

-- -- -- -- --

_Kimblee se permet un petit frisson._

Kimblee: Eh, je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres alchimistes dans ce bar miteux, pourquoi moi ?

Asari: Oh mon dieu, qui a remplacé mon psychopathe préféré par un ado geignard ?!

_Kimblee se permet maintenant de courser sauvagement l'autatrice démente et bientôt plus en vie, ponctuant son parcours de jolis boums pas du tout menaçants._

Asari (qui doit parler en courant, je pense): La narratrice n'est pas autorisée à penser, même quand c'est moi...euh, sauf quand c'est moi.

_Asari évite quelques explosions qui auraient été affreusement douloureuses, je pen...affreusement douloureuses._

Asari: Comme vous l'aurez vu, un deuxième chapitre qui concorde plus avec la section FullMetal Alchemist, et surtout, qui est plus portée sur l'humour que le premier.


	3. Syriana et l'instinct animal

_Sacha...oui, encore elle...se tourna de nouveau vers Kimblee, qui, au vu des étoiles qui tourbillonnaient dans les pupilles de la jeune étrangère (je vous rassure, elles ne sont pas roses), se dit que ce regard n'augurait rien de bon._

_Il avait fichtrement raison._

- Pourrais-tu lui demander de m'apprendre l'alchimie d'ici ? demanda-t-elle toujours les yeux ensoleillés comme ceux d'une gosse devant une saloperie...une sucrerie. C'est mon foutu régime qui me pousse à insulter sans raison les sucres et graisses. Tiens, faudra que je pense à traiter Gluttony de biip en passant chez eux, la prochaine fois...

La petite traduisit une demi-seconde à la jeune fille consternée un refus cinglant. Sacha se pencha vers l'homoncule.

- Je le forcerais à m'apprendre l'alchimie, vous verrez.

Mimant ainsi une scène du manga, enfin presque. Les dialogues étant sous copyright, j'ai dû les changer un peu. Sur ce, je vous laisse pour écrire une fic comique car je vire de sujet dans toutes celles que je tape en même temps, et j'ai besoin de me défouler les hormones du rire car...bon...

Me revoilà. J'ai commencé cette fameuse fic et je me sens désormais bien mieux.

Greed lança une pique en dévoilant ses dents de squale dans un rire silencieux à l'alchimiste écarlate, puis, reprenant un air sérieux, il s'adressa à lui, semblant essayer de le persuader de quelque chose. L'homoncule traduisit brièvement l'échange: l'homme aux traits aiguisés essayait de convaincre celui aux cheveux longs de lui apprendre l'alchimie.

A bout de forces, et après avoir fait exploser Greed environ 38 fois, il accepta. La jeune fille, folle de joie (pensez donc ! Une alchimie plus pratique que la sienne .), lui sauta au cou. Heureusement, elle eut l'intelligence de ne le faire qu'une fois Greed parti, ce qui épargna à Kimblee une explosion supplémentaire d'homonculus au programme à cause de ses ricanements, et à Sacha une chambre entièrement peinte en rouge avec une pancarte "Sang frais". Mais le dénommé Kimblee n'échappa néanmoins pas à un puissant dilemne: comment réagir ? Il se contenta de rester les bras ballant, comme un abru...ahuri, alors qu'elle le serrait fort, sans se rendre compte qu'il était plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-- -- -- -- --

Au bout de quelques semaines passées à tout d'abord étudier l'amestri (la langue d'amestris, yeah) pour la demoiselle, il essaya d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

- Sacha ?

- Oui ?

- Quel est ton âge ?

- J'ai 16 et moitié.

- 16 ans et demi...

- Et...et vous ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, on se connait maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'exploser d'un instant à l'autre (on ne sait jamais...), répondit l'écarlate, un sourire amusé mais aussi incroyablement sexy...euh, légèrement sadique aux lèvres.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. J'ai à peu près 28 ans.

- A...peu près ? dit-elle, hésitante.

- Je ne me souviens plus trop bien, j'ai pas fait le compte tu sais.

- Ah bon. Vous faisez plus jeune que vieux, pourtant.

- Vous faites. Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

- Sûr que c'est un compliment, gros idiot, bailla l'homoncule qui avait pris ses aises depuis les premiers jours et qui maintenant s'amusait à titiller Kimblee à longueur de temps.

Homoncule qui fut vite explosée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Et qui se reforma illico, cela va de soi.

Sous les éclats de rire de Sacha qui trouvait leurs affrontements vraiment drôles, pensant en plus qu'elle même avait quotidiennement de tels affrontements avec son professeur particulier, notre cher maniaque compulsif.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas recommencer...elle se pencha rapidement par dessus son épaule et enleva son élastique alors qu'il basculait en arrière pour se débarrasser du parasite. Mauvaise idée. On sait qu'il ne faut jamais nourrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu les affamés, sinon ils mendient dans un baltringue insupportable. Les affamés de l'amour aussi. Et, comme de bien entendu, la rousse se retrouva allongée sur son si délicteux... _Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer, narratrice à la con ! _Non patronne...la rousse se retrouva allongée sur son professeur, tous deux les yeux dans les yeux, une petite musique romantique derrière... _Quoi ?!_ Ah non, pas de musique...moment romantique et...tendre...s'il en faut.

Le pauvre Kimblee ne sut comment réagir aux pulsions que réveillaient en lui le souffle rapide et frais de l'étrangère sur ses lèvres, et réveilla donc un ancestral moyen de défense typique de l'homme: faire le mort.

Elle non plus ne savait pas comment réagir, et alors que la petite fille derrière poussait des soupirs de désespoir, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de brandir son trophée, alias l'élastique de Kimblee, devant ses yeux.

- Je t'ai eu, dit-elle simplement.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire pendant que l'hôte indésirable leur faisait bien comprendre à grands renforts de soupirs à fendre l'âme des pierres qu'elle le savait, qu'elle était indésirable.

Journée plutôt bien, Kimblee a réussi à réveiller l'instinct animal qui couvait en lui et a aussi réussi à apprendre l'âge de la gamine.

Et il a passé le reste de la journée les cheveux détachés. Greed lui a d'ailleurs remarqué que ça lui allait à ravir de façon...pas très délicate...ce qui lui a valu un bon explosement en règles.

-- -- -- -- --

Sacha était allongée sur le lit, en train de lire en livre d'alchimie en amestri. Elle avait fait des progrès fulgurants dans cette langue. Elle pensa soudain à quelque chose et se tourna vers sa compagne de chambre.

- Hé, l'appela-t-elle, hé, l'homoncule ?

L'homoncule en question daigna quitter des yeux son bouquin ô combien palpitant - l'histoire d'amestris et la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

- Tu n'as toujours pas de nom, et c'est peu poli de toujours t'appeler "homoncule".

L'homoncule en question acquiesca.

- Donc je me disais qu'il faudrait peut-être te donner un nom. Syriana, ça te va ?

L'homoncule en question lui sourit, visiblement ravie. Elles était bien silencieuse, ces derniers temps...

- Et bien tout va pour le mieux.

Syriana, ainsi baptisée, se replongea dans son livre, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-- -- -- -- --

Asari: En fait, c'est fatigant de débuter...la suite, en gros, je l'ai, mais le début...c'est dur. Pour le dos aussi.

Savanah: Tu l'as dit...moi, c'est à la gorge que j'ai mal.

_Kimblee explosa les deux filles en train de papoter innocemment en se plaignait alors que __lui__ devait souffrir le récit de cette fanfic._


	4. Morceau de violon et Archer déconfit

_- Tu n'as toujours pas de nom, et c'est peu poli de toujours t'appeler "homoncule"._

_L'homoncule en question acquiesca._

_- Donc je me disais qu'il faudrait peut-être te donner un nom. Syriana, ça te va ?_

_L'homoncule en question lui sourit, visiblement ravie. Elles était bien silencieuse, ces derniers temps..._

_- Et bien tout va pour le mieux._

_Syriana, ainsi baptisée, se replongea dans son livre, un fin sourire aux lèvres._

-- -- -- -- --

Sacha, allant pour la première fois en courses seule, avec dans les poches une jolie somme pour s'offrir ce qu'elle voulait, que Kimblee et Syriana avait forcés Greed à lui donner. Il avait accepté, mais très réticent...mais bon, les explosions à répétition c'est pénible à force, à mon humble avis ce devait être pour ça. Elle revint environ un quart d'heure plus tard, un étui à violon dans le dos.

- Eh, t'as acheté une mitraillette pour moi ? C'est trop gentil... couina Greed alors que tous se demandaient si le patron ne débloquait pas un peu.

- Non, imbécile.

Et sur cette belle parole, elle sortit de l'étui à violon...un violon. Un bel instrument qui avait dû couter presque toute la grosse somme qu'elle avait eu.

- Tu sais faire du violon ? demanda Kimblee.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire narquois, positionna l'archet (c'est ça non ?) sur les cordes et commença sa réponse.

Une mélodie sublime s'éleva, une mélodie triste, délicate, qui emplit entièrement le Devil's Nest et le coeur de ses habitants. La musique devint plus forte et plus rapide. Les sanglots déchirants qu'elles tirait de l'instrument faisaient trembler la plupart des auditeurs et certains, impudiques, laissèrent s'échapper une larme ou deux. Soudain, le rythme devint très rapide, forçant imperceptiblement le souffle des chimères à augmenter. Les doux sanglots devinrent chagrin suffoquant et cris de détresse, forçant quelque uns à s'assoir, les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Martel pleurait ouvertement contre Dolchatte, lui regardant Sacha comme une âme en peine. Les femmes qui accompagnaient constamment Greed étaient écroulées par terre ou sur le canapé, fixant la jeune femme qui jouait les yeux fermés comme si c'était une déesse, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Bydo et Roa la regardaient à peu près de même. Greed, interloqué, un peu comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Kimblee, les yeux dirigés vers elle mais dans le vague, essayait de camoufler l'émotion donc était empreint son visage. Les autres spectateurs étaient à peu près dans le même état, à divers degrés.

_Je fais pleurer mes persos pour un air de violon..._

C'est pas tes persos.

L'air devint endiablé, encore plus poignant, tel un chagrin si grand que l'on ne peut pleurer, serrant toujours douloureusement le coeur des personnes présentes. La mélodie s'éleva et s'éleva encore, pour se briser net au paroxysme de la douleur.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, remarquant enfin qu'ils les avaient clos. Sacha, toujours les yeux fermés, rajusta l'archet et entama la suite.

Une nouvelle mélodie naquit de son don. Elle s'éleva dans l'air, aussi frèle et évanescente qu'une aile de papillon, douce et légèrement mélancolique. Elle prit progressivement des couleurs, voletant entre les meubles pour se poser au creux de leur être.

Devenant plus joyeuse, elle devint aussi plus haute et entraina un sourire sur les lèvres des chimères. Elle leur conta successivement la joie de Sacha à la découverte de la cave, son plaisir lorsqu'elle commença l'alchimie avec ses instruments, son émerveillement quand elle devint de plus en plus douée. Au bout d'un moment, la musique devint plus grave, narrant le choix de la jeune fille, la recherche des ingrédients, le soin particulier qu'elle mit à créer un cercle de transmutation parfait...elle passa de sérieuse à effrayante lorsque l'alchimiste créa l'homoncule, devint soudain stridente quand elle reprit ses esprits devant la Vérité. Elle fit gémir de peur bien des personnes quand elle relata l'horreur qu'elle vit en revenant dans la cave. Puis le ton redevint doux, devenant heureux, cette sensation imprécise de flottement qui rend souriant, euphorique. Son arrivé ici. Ses cours, leurs plaisanteries, la vie dans le Devil's Nest, au milieu des chimères, d'un homonculus un peu con et d'un psychopathe plus sympa qu'il n'y parait.

Elle cessa de manier l'archet après avoir ralenti de plus en plus la musique, égrena encore quelques notes lumineuses et stoppa sa démonstration.

- Tu as ta réponse ?

Les mots de Sacha, dits pourtant d'une voix douce, ramenèrent tout le monde à la réalité, c'est à dire, leur sourire béat, leurs larmes et la rousse se tenant juste devant eux. Sauf Greed, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et qui s'était contenté d'être abasourdi et de la regarder comme une princesse, respirant par la bouche, et Kimblee, tremblant presque d'émotion contenue, qui, malgré son regard dans le vide la regardait toujours. Il reprit, ou essaya de reprendre ses esprits, eut un léger sourire et acquiesca.

- Dites-moi, s'adressa-t-elle à l'assemblée, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

- ...

Gros silence. Greed finit par le briser.

- Tu sais, Sacha, nous n'avons pas l'habitude dans le coin d'entendre de telles choses.

- De telles choses ? murmura l'artiste légèrement menaçante, habituée aux descendages en règles de l'homonculus.

- C'était vraiment magnifique.

Réflexion qui fut suivie d'un concert de "Oui", "Il a raison", de "C'était sublime", de...bref...et de snifs de Martel qui se calmait sur l'épaule de Dol.

Sacha, flattée, rangea son instrument dans l'étui. Elle partit en direction de sa chambre, attrapant au passage Kimblee pour la leçon du jour. Les chimères la laissèrent passer. Greed eut par contre la mauvaise idée de la rappeler.

- Et mon argent ?

- Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je t'assomme avec ce violon de luxe ? répliqua-t-elle, le regard noir.

- Non merci...

Et comme il avait compris, Sacha repartit sagement, Kimblee sous un bras et l'instrument sous l'autre.

-- -- -- -- --

Un jour normal, ou disons ordinaire dans la vie de ce bar miteux... (Greed: Quoi ?!) ...euh minable... (Greed: QUOI ?!) ...euh, dans la vie de ce bar. Les chimères jouaient aux cartes, buvaient, attablés au comptoir, un verre d'alcool, ou paressaient sous l'éclat vieilli des rayons du soleil qui frappaient les meubles ou le sol, filtrés par les vitres poussiéreuses. Greed était assis sur son canapé, accompagné de deux greluches gloussant autant que les dindes dont elles sont l'incarnation. Kimblee parlait d'alchimie destructrice avec Sacha, sérieusement intéressée par son point de vue, eh oui. Syriana réconfortait Dol, qui se sentait triste parce que Martel ne donnait pas l'impression de ne serait-ce que penser à lui, elle était même devenue distante, ces derniers jours. La demoiselle en question astiquait son sabre non loin de là, regardant du coin de l'oeil la chimère canine d'un air gêné.

Soudain, Bydo surgit en courant, essouflé, et s'arrêta devant son maitre. Les autres se rapprochèrent, étonnés par l'état de panique de leur congénère.

Même Greed délaissa ses deux faire-valoirs.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Bydo ? demanda-t-il.

- Les militaires ! Ils arrivent !

- Quoi ?!

Ce fut branle-bas de combat dans le bar. Tout le monde courait en tous sens, certains esquissaient un pas vers l'escalier du sous-sol, d'autres hurlaient, parfois les trois à la fois. L'homonculus se tourna vers Kimblee, qui contemplait tout cela sans suivre.

- Kimblee, est-ce que par hasard...gronda-t-il, menaçant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais fait ?! Je ne suis par ailleurs, lui rappela l'écarlate, même pas sorti ces derniers temps.

L'homme aux yeux violets acquiesca. Mais alors, comment...?!

La plupart des chimères se dirigaient maintenant vers la cave, prêts à se déverser dans les égouts. Toujours en se bousculant et en hurlant, ce qui risquait d'anéantir dans l'oeuf toute chance de survivre.

- ON SE CALME.

Sacha était montée sur la table, parlant dans un mégaphone qu'elle venait de transmuter. Sa voix forte et maitre d'elle les calma immédiatement.

- TOUT D'ABORD, ILS VONT SÛREMENT PENSER QUE NOUS ALLONS FUIR PAR LES EGOUTS. DONC, PREMIERE CHOSE, NOUS ALLONS FUIR PAR LE TOIT. SECONDE CHOSE, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER ET ARRÊTER DE COURIR DANS TOUS LES SENS. RIEN NE SERT DE S'AFFOLER. DIRIGEZ-VOUS VERS L'ESCALIER, LE PLUS RAPIDEMENT POSSIBLE MAIS SANS SE BOUSCULER, SI POSSIBLE.

Les chimères se mirent à peu près en rang avant de sortir sur le toit et de partir en passant par ceux voisins, suivis derrière de la jeune fille, maitre de la situation.

Greed et Kimblee admirèrent son efficacité avant de la suivre.

-- -- -- -- --

Un homme blafard entra dans le bar désert, qui était jusqu'à peu occupé, comme l'en témoignait les bouteilles vides et encore humides, les cigarettes finissant de se consumer ou le chiffon sentant à plein nez le produit d'entretien dont se servait Martel quelques minutes auparavant.

Un soldat, après avoir fouillé le bâtiment (la porte du toit ayant été refermée), vint le prévenir qu'il était entièrement vide.

- Ils ont sans doute fui par les égouts, monsieur Archer.

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres.

- Ils risquent de tomber sur tous les soldats que j'ai posté là-bas.

-- -- -- -- --

L'homoncule et l'homonculus se tournèrent vers le Devil's Nest, se trouvant à présent bien loin. "Nous sommes hors de danger, maintenant", pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Un peu devant, une jeune fille ravissante (_on s'est réconciliées_) qui avait pour l'occasion une courte chevelure bleu-violet et des yeux noirs éclata de rire sans savoir pourquoi.

-- -- -- -- --

_Ca y est, elle a abandonné Kimblee, enfin disons délaissé un moment, pour Greed. Manque de pot, les deux sont toujours à moi._

Je te hais.

Asari: Oui, je sais.

...

Archer: Pourquoi je passe pour un con ?

Asari: Parce que tu es un con ?

Archer: ...

Asari: Oui, le hareng ?

Archer: Tu ne me connais même pas en plus, tu ne regardes pas l'anime. Je te hais.

Asari: Et c'est réciproque. Il m'a suffi de voir une photo pour te hair aussi.

_Archer se suicide. On entend les cris de joie mêlés de Asari et Savanah._

Asari: les choses sérieuses commencent :D


	5. L'Ange des Enfers

_L'homoncule et l'homonculus se tournèrent vers le Devil's Nest, se trouvant à présent bien loin. "Nous sommes hors de danger, maintenant", pensèrent-ils en même temps._

_Un peu devant, une jeune fille ravissante (on s'est réconciliées) qui avait pour l'occasion une courte chevelure bleu-violet et des yeux noirs éclata de rire sans savoir pourquoi._

-- -- -- -- --

- Bon. Maintenant, il va falloir trouver un nouvel endroit, si possible pas dans la même ville.

Sacha continuait à assumer son nouveau rôle de leader, même Greed l'écoutait sagement.

- Je pense donc que, pour qu'il y ait le moins de risques possibles, nous devrions aller dans une grande ville, mais pas à Central. Plutôt dans la deuxième ou la troisième ville du pays.

- Geath et Toren, lui rappela une chimère masculine aux cheveux mi-longs rouges.

- Merci, Barrio. Je propose Toren, personnellement. C'est une ville animée, aux habitants d'origines et de classes différents. Nous y passerions facilement inaperçu. Greedounet, tais-toi un peu.

Greed, en train de se lamenter sur la perte de son bar, de son argent et de son alcool, se tut net, puis éleva un gémissement de protestation.

- Greed, ce bar était bien délabré. Ton argent, la majorité est sur un compte bancaire (eh oui), il n'y avait presque rien là-bas et je l'ai dépensé pour le violon. Ton alcool, ne me fais pas rire, il n'y avait plus une bouteille quand les soldats sont arrivés.

- Mais...

- Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de ton bar, hors de question de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil là-bas, surtout qu'ils nous chercheront principalement dans les bars mal famés d'Amestris désormais.

- Alors, que veux-tu que nous fassions ? demanda Martel.

- Un restaurant musical. Pas de protestations, rajouta-t-elle, devançant les cris atterrés de ses compagnons, ce sera le plus discret et le plus rentable.

- Et qui seront les artistes, glissa ironiquement Kimblee, qui nous honoreront de leurs prestation musicales ?

- Bien sûr, je serais au violon. Quant au chant, je le ferais aussi. Et pour l'accompagnement, dit la jeune fille les yeux soudain illuminés d'un éclat vengeur, tu m'avais dit que tu faisais du piano, Kimblee, non ?

Il prit une teinte de lavabo, regrettant sa pique alors que les yeux sortis de leurs orbites des chimères se tournaient vers lui.

- Je te hais, grommela-t-il.

- Bien sûr. La discussion est close, j'espère, murmura Sacha, un sourire légèrement effrayant aux lèvres.

- O...okay, bégayèrent les autres.

-- -- -- -- --

Ils arrivèrent à Toren, prenant illégalement le train (le toit), puis louèrent un dortoir entier dans une auberge de jeunesse (c'est chouette). Sacha s'absenta un instant, emportant la carte de crédit de Greed au passage, malgré sees protestations et ses pleurs, sentant que beaucoup d'argent allait y passer.

Elle revint la nuit suivante, épuisée, sale, à moitié endormie et les vêtements dans un sale état, comme s'ils avaient passé une journée à courir dans les égouts puis à se rouler dans la poussière.

Kimblee courut vers elle, mort d'inquiétude.

Que penseriez-vous si votre élève à laquelle vous vous êtes attaché malgré vous partait seule dans une nouvelle ville alors qu'elle venait d'un autre monde et n'était là que depuis un mois, un mois et demi à tout casser et revenait une journée après, dans cet état ?

Il remarqua qu'elle grelottait. Son débardeur violet était encore plus gris que le reste de sa tenue. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules, puis la guida vers la salle de bain, foudroyant du regard ceux qui essayèrent de poser des questions à la jeune fille.

Après qu'elle eut prit sa douche et ait mise une chemise de nuit, elle s'assit sur son lit, laissant les chimères s'installer autour d'elle.

- Bien, demain, nous partons d'ici. Pas de questions, ce sera la surprise.

Sur ce, elle se glissa sous les couvertures, laissant là les ex-résidents du bar déconfit, sur leur faim. Kimblee éclata de rire devant leurs mines déçues puis partit se coucher également.

-- -- -- -- --

- C'est quoi ? demanda Dolchatte, ébahi.

- Tu le vois bien. C'est le restaurant musical.

- C'est ça que tu faisais hier ? demanda Kimblee.

- Oui.

Devant eux se trouvait un très grand bâtiment aux murs recouverts de panneaux de bois sombre, ceux se trouvant sous l'arche étant sculptés. Un espace, au dessus du la pierre qui surmontait la grande porte dorée de l'entrée, était prêt pour accueillir la pancarte du nom du restaurant. Sacha sortit une clé de sa poche et fit coulisser sans le moindre bruit les lourds battants en miroir sans tain.A l'intérieur, un petit hall, donnant sur une grande salle magnifiquement décorée, avec une estrade au fond à gauche, sur laquelle était derrière un somptueux piano à queue noir et doré, un petit fauteuil de velours assorti sur le devant avec un micro l'accompagnant. La salle était remplie de tables et de chaises, vraisemblablement destinées à manger, de toute évidence, c'était la salle principale du restaurant...

Au fond à droite, la porte des cuisines, celle des appartements des tout notre beau monde et un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur.

Les chimère ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux. Kimblee, lui, était habitué aux divers dons de la jeune fille et à sa vitesse de progression stupéfiante. Greed, lui, faisait semblant d'être blasé mais il était dans le même état que les chimères et plus du tout réticent.

Sacha les mena vers la salle du dessus. Une grande salle encore plus grande, aux décorations douces, un accord de pâle et foncé, de différentes couleurs. le métal était là argenté. Une légère ambiance ancienne, le parfum des roses qui flottait dans l'air, et pour cause, des rosiers de teinte claire fleurissaient dans différents endroits de la pièce. Tout un mur était une vitre donnant sur la ville de haut, ce premier étage étant en réalité le troisième ou le quatrième.

Elle redescendit et les mena dans leur quartier privé. au rez-de-chaussée surélevé, se trouvait une enfilade de salons superbes, puis un escalier donnant sur un large couloir menant dans les chambres, individuelles, luxueuses.

- Alors ?

Elle se tourna vers eux, inquiète de leur silence. Et si ils n'aimaient pas...

Greed s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la rendant rouge comme une pivoine.

- C'est magnifique, tu as eu une fameuse idée, dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Martel soupira. Une nouvelle frasque de son patron... _Je rève ou il lui a pris son premier baiser ?_ Sentant le regard de Syriana sur elle, elle se dépêcha d'effacer cette pensée de sa tête.

L'homoncule sourit.

-- -- -- -- --

Sacha, assise sur une table, parlant du restaurant, décida de répartir les rôles.

- Roa et Dolchatte, vous serez serveurs. Roa, tu es plutôt calme, tu ne t'énerveras pas si un client est particulièrement...idiot. Dol, je compte sur toi.

- D'accord, Sacha. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Greed, tu seras le gérant, tu veilleras au bon ordre de ce lieu.

- Ok, chef.

- Solf, tu seras donc au piano. Interdiction d'exploser quelqu'un, y compris les clients impertinents ou mal élevés.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, dit-il en mimant la façon de parler et la voix de Dolchatte, s'attirant un regard noir de Martel.

- Bydo, tu t'occuperas de gérer les cuisines.

En effet, elle avait remarqué que le lézard aimait particulièrement cuisiner et était par ailleurs un très bon chef.

- Martel, tu seras à l'accueil. Tu as assez de charisme pour calmer tout de suite ceux qui te feront des avances en entrant sans les tabasser, et tu t'occuperas de leurs manteaux.

La jeune femme acquiesca. Sacha finit par confier l'étage supérieur aux glousseuses professionnelles, s'étant aperçu en leur parlant qu'elles étaient bien plus intelligentes et cultivées que leur rôle de potiche le laissait supposer. La plupart des autres furent envoyés aux cuisines, trois ou quatre se virent confier la mission de nettoyer la salle, un autre groupe eut celle de faire la plonge, deux autres furent chargés des provisions et quelques uns furent chargés de la sécurité.

- Pour finir...toi, l'inconnue, si tu nous parlais un peu de toi, prononça-t-elle narquoisement en se tournant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux courts et violets.

- Que...euh...bégaya-t-elle devant le regard surpris puis menaçant des autres.

- On ne va pas te manger, parle.

- Eh bien...je m'appelle Angel, je suis une chimère de panthère noire et de louve...j'ai 19 ans, et il y a quelques jours, je suis tombée par hasard sur votre bar en remontant à la surface...je vivais dans les égouts...et en voyant les chimères, je suis restée...

- ...

Gros silence.

- Eh bien, Angel, tu vas être serveuse avec Roa, Dol, Sarah (une jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés et courts) et Barrio. Ce qui me fait penser aux tenues.

- Comment ça, les tenues ? protesta Greed.

- Tu penses passer inaperçu avec ce look, mon cher ? D'ailleurs, reprit-elle sans faire attention à ses exclamations outrées, il faudra également changer de nom.

- Il a raison, appuya Martel.

- Martel, quant à toi, je préconise une perruque châtain et des lentilles pour cacher tes yeux.

- D'accord, cela ne me parait pas trop horrible.

- Tes tatouages, laissons-les, ils ne choqueront pas et de plus, ça évitera de faire penser que ce n'est réservé qu'aux vieux. Greed, nous verrons la question de ton pseudonyme plus tard. Pour toi, je verrais bien des lentilles dorées, comme ça, tu te feras passer pour mon frère. de plus, tu as ainsi automatiquement mon nom de famille, Berlneys. Thomas t'irait bien... Kimblee, ne ris pas. Tu porteras un costume, bien sûr, sombre si tu veux.

Passons à Solf, rajouta la jeune fille, vengeant l'homonculus, tu seras également mon frère. Un costume blanc, des gants - pas de protestations - noirs, et tu auras les cheveux détachés.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Sachant le soin que tu accordes à ta chevelure, les cheveux détachés les détourneront de toi... Martel, tu porteras une robe, faisant fit à nouveau des gémissement de cette dernière, elle est rouge, brodée de doré en bas et fendue des deux côtés.

La chimère soupira de soulagement. Ouf, ce ne sea pas trop dur de marcher avec... _Attends un peu, là. Elle est ?_

- Tes paroles signifieraient-elles par hasard que la robe en question existe déjà ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai déjà préparé toutes les tenues et elles sont dans vos placards. Les serveurs et serveuses du rez-de-chaussée porteront des costumes gris clair ornés de doré, sans oublier un tablier anthracite par dessus. Celles de l'étage, j'ai préparé une robe différente pour chacunes de vous. Les cuisiniers, vous porterez des tenues simples et pratiques, avec un tablier pour éviter de trop vous salir.

Pour finir, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homoncule, tu seras ma petite soeur, tu chanteras avec moi pour les duos. Par contre, il faudra des lentilles dorées avec une pupille..

- Pas la peine, répliqua la petite.

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Ils étaient devenus du même ton que celui de sa "soeur", ainsi que sa peau, avec une pupille ronde au milieu de l'iris. Sa chevelure devint roux foncé, courte et frisée.

- Woah... C'est pratique, dis-moi.

- Oui, en effet.

- Angel, tu as de la veine, tes yeux noirs cachent tout pupille particulière.

- Mais ma queue n'est pas discrète, rappela la jeune femme en agitant le dit appendice.

- Tu porteras une robe longue...

Elle continua avec les différentes et nombreuses chimères.

- Et maintenant, s'exclama l'oratrice en prenant une grande inspiration, le nom ! Car il faut bien en trouver un...

- Voyons voir... "L'or liquide", avec toutes ces prunelles dorées ? proposa moqueusement Syriana.

- Euh...

Plusieurs propositions fusèrent, dont "le Sacha", "Etoile", et ainsi de suite...

- Pourquoi pas "The Angel of Hell" ? demanda Martel. Puisque Sacha est un ange et qu'elle a vécu l'enfer...

La jeune fille accepta le compliment en devenant cramoisie. les chimères se tournèrent d'un seul élan vers la reptilienne.

- Quoi ? dit-elle, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- C'est parfait, dirent-ils d'un seul souffle.

Sacha transmuta le nom ainsi choisi à l'unanimité en blanc sur le panneau en marbre rouge aux veinures dorées et le fixa dans l'espace prévu au dessus de l'entrée.


	6. Baisers et chanson d'amour

_- Quoi ? dit-elle, un sourire gêné aux lèvres._

_- C'est parfait, dirent-ils d'un seul souffle._

_Sacha transmuta le nom ainsi choisi à l'unanimité en blanc sur le panneau en marbre rouge aux veinures dorées et le fixa dans l'espace prévu au dessus de l'entrée._

-- -- -- -- --

- Au fait, Sacha, la rappela Greed, à quoi t'a servi mon argent ?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai transmuté le terrain toute seule ?

Elle le regarda moqueusement. Ils étaient, elle, Greed et Kimblee dans un des salons, un petit un peu à l'écart, que les trois avaient accaparé.

Kimblee était assis au bord du canapé, endormi. Sacha avait la tête posée sur ses cuisses, profitant de son sommeil et lisant un livre sur la cuisine. Greed était à demi allongé dans un fauteuil, leur faisant face.

- J'avais repéré le terrain, il était en travaux depuis plusieurs mois et caché par une palissade de bois. Ainsi, ça donnera l'impression que nous sommes ici depuis un moment. Par contre, il en a fallu de l'argent, pour les convaincre !

- QUOI ?!

L'homonculus bondit littéralement de son siège, vert de peur.

- Je plaisante ! Je ne leur ai donné qu'une somme symbolique. En échange, j'ai dû promettre de les aider avec l'alchimie à contruire leur bâtiment à un autre endroit.

- Ouf ! Bah ça va alors.

La jeune fille rit, puis leva les yeux pour contempler le visage de son professeur.

- C'est incroyable... souffla-t-elle.

- De quoi ?

- Il est si dangereux, réveillé. Sadique, psychopathe, susceptible, assez râleur, de plus...mais quand il dort, il a l'air doux, gentil, presque enfantin. Et si paisible...

Elle le regarda tendrement et lui caressa spontanément la joue. Son visage se crispa et commença à reprendre son semblant de morgue habituel.

Elle posa rapidement son livre par terre, fit signe de la main à Greed de se taire et se mit à simuler l'endormissement.

Kimblee ouvrit les yeux et vit tout de suite la demoiselle qui avait pris ses genoux comme oreiller.

Il essaya d'abord de la bouger tandis que Greed le regardait, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres et plissant un peu ses yeux désormais dorés. Il jura entre ses dents, ne voulant pas la réveiller mais ne pouvant rester comme ça sans un coup à son...orgueil ? N'importe nawak. _Je sais._ C'est bien. Il jura entre ses dents, donc.

- Et merde !

Sacha crispa ses paupières. L'alchimiste écarlate le vit et sourit. Ainsi elle ne dormait pas...eh oui, la jeune fille au langage châtié ne supportait pas les insultes et jurons divers, bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas assommer le coupable à chaque fois pour lui apprendre la politesse.

Très bien...il allait lui apprendre à se foutre de sa gueule.

Il descendit son visage au dessus de celui de la jeune fille, les pointes de ses cheveux noirs effleurant son visage légèrement rougi. Il la regarda un moment, la tentation était trop grande de regarder son visage au repos, son air innocent. Puis il s'abaissa encore un peu, posant ses lèvres entrouvertes sur celles rosées de son élève.

Greed laissa tomber son verre sur le sol.

Sacha ouvrit subitement les yeux, plongeant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, qui comptait lui faire une simple plaisanterie pour la punir mais qui commençait à y prendre goût...

Il accentua la pression de sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

Devant eux, un Greed qui a du mal à en croire ses yeux. (Greed: Ben mince alors...moi qui comptait me taper les deux)

Elle lui jeta un regard d'excuse, puis ferma les yeux en prenant le visage de Kimblee entre ses mains. L'homme la sentit participer et caressa du bout de la langue ses lèvres pour la forcer à les ouvrir. Elle le fit volontiers, et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondit le baiser. leurs deux langues s'entremêlèrent en un délicat ballet. Ouh que c'est bien écrit. _SHBAM._ Aïeuh.

Greed se leva et prétexta un petit besoin, le visage écarlate (c'est bizarre ça), bien qu'aucun des deux ne soit en mesure de l'entendre. _Utilisez votre bouche, vous n'entendrez plus rien. _

Il se cogna à Angel en sortant et la retint quand elle se releva pour entrer dans le salon.

- Non, Angel...vaut mieux pas déranger les amoureux dans leurs moments de tendresse si tu ne veux pas te faire descendre par les deux.

- Comment ça ? Il n'y a que Sacha et Kimblee dans cette pièce...oh.

- Oui. Par contre, je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes dans la cave, j'ai bien envie d'un petit whisky-vodka d'un coup.

- D'accord, rit-elle avant de le suivre.

-- -- -- -- --

- Bydo ! Un canard aux prunes pour la 12 !

- Sarah, le couple Sabheri vient d'arriver, va prendre leur commande !

Eh oui. Le Angel's Hell, comme se plaisaient à l'appeler (en sans doute mauvais anglais, je suis une merde en langues) les désormais salariés (ou presque...) du restaurant, ouvert depuis une semaine, avait eu un succès inimaginable, dû en partie à la beauté de la musique, à la voix sublime de Sacha, en partie aussi aux fameux employé(e)s qui n'étaient pas vraiment moches... (sauf Bydo :D), aussi grâce à la qualité du repas et la magnificence du décor.

Sacha soupira. La chanson était finie. Un vieil homme et sa femme, qui venaient depuis le premier jour, demandèrent une balade romantique. Elle réfléchit et eut un léger sourire.

Elle tapota le micro.

- Attention maintenant, ladies and gentlemen, je vais improviser en direct une chanson, que j'aimerais dédier à quelqu'un qui est vite devenu irremplaçable à mes yeux et que j'aime de tout mon coeur. J'aimerais dire qu'il se reconnaitra, mais pour soulager le coeur des jeunes hommes qui soupirent au fond à droite, je me vois forcée d'avouer qu'il s'agit de mon frère, Matt, le pianiste.

Les jeunes garçons devinrent rouges mais ne purent cacher leurs sourires de soulagement.

Elle sourit elle-même tendrement, en entendant Kimblee grogner à l'annonce de l'improvisation, sans doute les joues colorées d'un léger fard écarlate.

Elle avait confiance dans les qualités du musicien, qui avait largement prouvé son aptitude à accompagner son violon dans toutes les situations.

Le vieux couple se leva.

Elle commença la chanson avec quelques notes légères et douces. La mélodie partit d'elle-même, une belle musique emportée, tempétueuse mais délicate et fragile.

Elle se mit à chanter au moment où "Matt" s'accorda à son rythme.

Le vieux couple dansait en rythme entre les tables.

...

_Je trouverais dans tes yeux d'or_

_Tout ce qui m'a manqué_

_Tout ce qui m'est indispensable_

_Seul toi sait calmer le feu ardent qui brûle en moi, intarissable_

_..._

_Si être avec toi n'est pas qu'un rève_

_Si être ici n'est pas une illusion_

_Alors je crois que j'ai trouvé ma place_

_Tout simplement, auprès de toi_

_..._

_J'étais fragile, j'étais brisée_

_Après avoir vécu la mort et la désillusion_

_J'ai vu l'enfer puis le paradis_

_J'ai vu tes yeux et j'ai plongé dans ton être_

_..._

_Tu semblais fou et solitaire_

_Comme un loup sorti de la meute_

_J'étais seule aussi, mais j'ai refusé_

_De rester dans ce monde insipide_

_..._

_Je voulais mourir en donnant la vie_

_De mes rèves ne restait que lui_

_Je pensais m'évanouir dans cette cave_

_Retourner dans le néant_

_..._

_J'ai ouvert les yeux et sans plaisanter_

_Je peux affirmer que tu es un coussin très confortable_

_J'aime toujours autant me moquer de toi, te taquiner_

_Pour voir s'obscurcir tes prunelles dorées_

_..._

_Rien ne compte plus à mes yeux_

_Que de te voir sourire, être heureux_

_J'espère que jamais je ne me réveillerais_

_Pour retourner là-bas, privée de toi_

_..._

_Jamais je n'accepterais de perdre ce que j'ai gagné,_

_Toi, cette vie, tes bras et tes yeux_

_Ca peut paraitre peu de choses_

_Mais un tel amour fait paraitre les choses plus belles_

_..._

Sacha termina le dernier vers dans un soupir, son âme tournée vers celui qui jouait derrière elle. Son violon s'arrêta dans le même soupir. L'émotion était palpable. Le couple souriait, les yeux humides.

Elle aperçut Martel dans les bras de Dolchatte, le visage sur sa poitrine, les joues sans doute bien mouillées. La chimère canine la regardait tendrement en la serrant contre elle. Tiens, enfin... Kimblee ralentit l'air, terminant la chanson par quelques notes qui volèrent dans les coeurs de la salle.

Le silence résonna, ponctué par quelques reniflement.

Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.

Une des jeunes garçons demanda un vieux rock.

Elle sourit. Les Beatles.

En avant la musique !

-- -- -- -- --

Asari: Un chapitre beaucoup plus...comment dire...guimauve.

J'aime 8')

Asari: Je sais Mais t'es pas la seule, d'ailleurs on s'en fout de ton avis.

...

Méssante.

Asari: Ta gueule.

Greed: Hé, pourquoi je suis tout rouge quand Kim et Sacha s'embrassent ?

Asari: Aucune idée :D

Kimblee tout rouge: ...

PS: la chanson est de moi (improvisée) et sous copyright (sans blague) donc...si vous vous vous en servir, demandez.

Au fait, elle est comment Sacha ? (J'ai mis un dessin sur ma présentation, cliquez dessus, ça s'ouvre dans la même page)


	7. Retour dans le passé

_Une des jeunes garçons demanda un vieux rock._

_Elle sourit. Les Beatles._

_En avant la musique !_

-- -- -- -- --

Kimblee scruta le ciel noir à travers la vitre.

"Je voulais mourir en donnant la vie

De mes rèves ne restait que lui

Je pensais m'évanouir dans cette cave

Retourner dans le néant"...

La jeune fille lui avait déjà raconté auparavant sa vie. Ce couplet y était directement lié...

-- -- -- -- --

_Danna se leva._

_- Docteur, mon bébé va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

_- Oui. Il est en parfaite santé._

_Il se retourna et lui tendit son enfant. La jeune femme rousse regarda le petit être de ses yeux verts, désemparée. Elle le prit. C'était une magnifique petite fille à la peau très clair, ses yeux fermés ne laissant voir que le rideau de ses longs cils. Son crâne était recouvert de fins cheveux ondulés blond vénitien. La mère lui parla de sa voix douce et rauque en lui prenant la main qui se referma sur son index._

_- Mon bébé...tu es magnifique et en bonne santé. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir avoir un tel bonheur un jour..._

_La petite bougea. Elle ouvrit sa minuscule bouche ourlée de rose et gémit. Puis elle ouvrit ses yeux, et sa mère la regarda, interloquée. Des prunelles dorées la regardaient avec curiosité._

_- Docteur, est-ce normal ?_

_- Des fois, quelques bébés naissent avec les yeux d'une couleur rare mais en général la teinte vire très vite pour devenir normale._

_Mais la couleur de ses iris resta dorée tout au long de sa vie, tout comme sa chevelure bouclée roux clair._

_- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?_

_- Sacha, sourit-elle._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_- Maman, maman !_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux mi-longs, roux et bouclés, coiffés en deux petites couettes se dirigeait en courant vers sa mère, une belle femme dotée d'une crinière flamboyante, roux foncé, ses yeux vert clair amusés regardant ceux de la petite, dorés et émerveillés. _

_Elle arriva au niveau de sa mère et lui montra ce qu'elle tenait en main. Un tout jeune chat, qui devait être à peine sevré, au pelage caramel et aux yeux entre vert et doré. Les reflets enflammés de sa fourrure captivaient complètement la petite fille._

_- Regarde, il est comme nous !_

_La jeune femme sourit._

_- Oui, en effet. Tu veux le garder ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Il va falloir que tu demandes à ton père alors._

_La petite fille sautilla vers l'homme, un peu plus loin, qui n'avait rien perdu de cet échange et qui la regarda d'un air amusé._

_- Papa, papa, je peux le garder ?_

_- Bien sûr, répondit-il gaiement._

_- Merciiiii...!!_

_Elle se mit à courir vers la maison, tenant son trésor contre sa poitrine._

_- Ah...à 5 ans, c'est adorable mais ça court partout, dit le père en la regardant partir._

_- Oui, Charles, et en plus, ça se salit à une vitesse... gémit tendrement la mère en pensant à sa robe crottée de terre._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_- Allez, Scarlett, bois ton lait._

_Charles grinça des dents. _

_- Sacha ? Comment tu as appelé ton chat ?_

_- Scarlett, papa._

_- Pourquoi ? C'est désuet._

_- Mais il y a pas de chouettes papa ! C'est parce que j'aime bien le rouge._

_- ..._

_- Logique de petite fille, chéri._

_Le père se tourna vers sa femme et lui demanda si elle avait compris quelques chose. Danna, mentant sciemment, répondit que non en essuyant la vaisselle._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_- Maman ! MAMAN !!_

_La préadolescente courut vers le corps désarticulé jeté sur la chaussée. Son père la dépassa et s'accroupit aux côtés de ce qui était sa femme._

_Danna était allongée sur le ventre, les deux jambes en miettes, son bras droit tordu selon un angle impossible, son dos broyé. Sa nuque était brisée et sa tête tournée vers l'arrière de façon inquiétante. La moitié de son crâne, celle tournée vers le sol, était détruite et, entre les touffes de cheveux gluantes de sang, on apercevait des morceaux d'os et son cerveau, mystérieusement intact. Son oeil droit était à demi arraché et percé, laissant couler divers fluides. Du sang coulait de son orbite noire. Le chat se dirigea vers elle en rampant, dans un dernier effort et lui lécha le visage, miaulant doucement, avant que sa petite tête ne retombe sur le côté._

_Soudain, elle cracha un peu de sang et se remit à respirer difficilement, les poumons sans doute criblés de morceaux d'os et les organes en bouillie. _

_Charles la regarda, horrifié. Il savait qu'elle mourrait bientôt et que ce regain de vie était illusoire. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. _

_Elle essaya de bouger ses lèvres, murmura imperceptiblement le nom de sa fille. Elle regarda de son oeil valide, d'un vert éclatant et brillant qui tranchait au milieu du sang noirâtre qui coulait d'elle, son mari, bougeant l'orbe dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. _

_Puis, sans même exhaler son dernier souffle, elle s'immobilisa et son regard devint fixe et trouble._

_Sacha arriva à son niveau. Elle ramassa le corps de son chat, respirant par à-cas, s'accroupit à côté de son père qui s'était écroulé sur le cadavre méconnaissable de sa mère, et, fermant les yeux sur le petit animal, pleura silencieusement la mort qui venait de surgir, si soudaine qu'elle eut du mal à l'assimiler._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Elle regarda, les yeux vitreux, Scarlett, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lâcher malgré les supplications des infirmiers. Elle était assise dans la sale d'attente de l'hôpital, entendant parfaitement les remarques des médecins._

_- ...Elle traversait la rue pour mener leur chat chez le vétérinaire lorsque le véhicule a surgi..._

_- ...Il a fui, pas de numéro de plaque..._

_- ...Subir ça à 11 ans, c'est horrible..._

_- ...Elle devra garder ça toute sa vie..._

_- ...Morte presque sur le choc..._

_- ...Pauvre enfant..._

_- ...Senti aucune douleur..._

_- ...Et le père ?_

_- ...Encore heureux..._

_- ...Effondré..._

_- ...Je plains sincèrement cette famille..._

_Une jeune femme se planta devant elle, tenant un gobelet rempli de chocolat chaud. Sacha releva la tête._

_Cette pauvre petite a des yeux magnifique, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, mais complètement perdus..._

_Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour des frèles épaules de l'enfant, puis lui tendit le verre._

_- Bois ça, ça te réchauffera._

_Elle murmura un remerciement d'un filet de voix brisé et porta le gobelet de plastique blanc à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant puis le posa à côté d'elle._

_- Et papa, il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, tournant ses grands yeux troublés mais possédant une certaine sagesse et un grand calme étonnants pour la situation._

_La brune qui s'efforçait de la réconforter se tut pendant une minute, prise par son regard. Puis elle soupira._

_- Oui, il va bien. Mais ta mère..._

_- Je sais. Elle est morte._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Pour ses 12 ans, son père lui promit un cadeau grandiose. Sacha vit dans son regard illuminé un mauvais présage. Il comptait ramener sa mère à la vie, c'était évident. Comment pouvait-il se laisser submerger ainsi par le chagrin en oubliant toutes les règles de l'alchimie ?_

_Elle croyait pourtant qu'il était sage. Apparement, elle l'était plus que lui._

_- Papa, ne le fais pas. Tu n'y arriveras pas._

_- De quoi tu parles ? dit-il gaiement._

_- Papa..._

_Trop tard. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux la réponse qu'elle redoutait. Il le ferait._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Elle prit les bras de son père pour le tirer hors de la pièce._

_- Papa...papa, aide-moi un peu ! Il faut sortir d'ici !_

_Alertée par un bruit d'explosion, elle était descendue au sous-sol et avait trouvé son père, hébété, à moitié allongé sur un cercle de transmutation, une boule d'énergie bleue entourée de volutes de vent glacial se concentrant à son milieu, volant la ve de l'homme. Puis une déflagration avait retenti, et du centre du mini cyclone avait commencé à s'étendre une lumière blanche qui gommait les contours et les ombres de tout ce qu'elle recouvrait. Sacha, terrifiée inexplicablement par cette lumière aveuglante, avait commencé à tirer son père pour le faire sortir avant que la lumière blanche ne l'atteigne._

_- Papa ! Debout ! On y est presque !_

_Au moment où les pieds de son père passèrent par la porte, la lumière toucha les orteils du gauche. Elle le sortit de la pièce, forçant tous ses muscles, puis claqua la porte. Elle s'assit aux côtés de l'homme inconscient, lorsque celui-ci se réveilla et hurla._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_- Il s'est coupé avec la hache, répéta-t-elle pour la dixième fois aux médecins._

_Fatiguée de toutes ces questions, elle s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Une infirmière vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, lui tenant un gobelet de chocolat chaud. Elle leva les yeux. Cheveux bruns, de la couleur du chocolat noir, yeux chocolat au lait...facile à reconnaitre._

_- Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda l'infirmière en souriant._

_- Oui. Vous allez bien depuis ?_

_- Oui. Au fait, je n'avais pas pu te le demander, comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Sacha. Et vous ?_

_- Vanessa._

_- C'est joli, murmura la jeune fille._

_- Merci._

_- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père ?_

_- Il s'est coupé tous les doigts du pied gauche avec la hache._

_- Fichtre._

_- Oui._

_Elle porta le chocolat brûlant à ses lèvres._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Sacha poussa prudemment la porte. pas de mouvement, ni de lumière..._

_Elle entra et alluma la lampe, puis, en voyant la pièce, hoqueta._

_Le cercle de transmutation humaine tracé sur le sol avait disparu. A vrai dire, le sol entier avait disparu, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de suie, à part au centre. _

_Tout le contenu de la pièce s'était volatilisé, à part quelques morceaux de verre devant ce qui avait été la fenêtre._

_Le centre, lui, était recouvert d'une épaisse flaque écarlate. Dans celle-la baignait un squelette sur lequel étaient accrochés des lambeaux épais et gorgés de sang. Le crâne était en miettes du côté droit, des mèches rousses étaient collées dessus, éparses et un unique oeil vert brillait dans l'orbite gauche, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide et mort. _

_Au milieu de la cage thoracique, un coeur rouge foncé, relié par des filaments aux os, battait lentement._

_Elle se laissa tomber à terre, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de cet horrible spectacle et ferma soudain les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put. A travers la douleur de ses paupières contractées au maximum, elle entendit la voix de sa mère, comme un souffle, qui lui murmurait des excuses...puis plus rien._

_Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le coeur battait toujours, mais l'oeil s'était obscurci et à moitié fermé._

_Elle alla chercher une pelle et enterra l'hideux corps, se jurant de ne jamais en parler à son père._

_Une idée lugubre l'obligea à s'interrompre au moment où elle allait recouvrir le macabre crâne de terre. Elle s'assit par terre, prise d'une crise incompréhensible et incalmable de fou rire. Le coeur ne cessera jamais de battre, avait-elle pensé..._

_Lorsqu'elle recouvrit à peu près son calme, elle tomba sur l'oeil unique de la créature, qui semblait la fixer d'un air sévère._

_Elle repartit d'un rire qui attaquait sérieusement sa capacité à respirer, hoquetant entre deux éclats des phrases moqueuses au regard qui semblait lui reprocher son manque de respect vis à vis des morts._

_Dieu, que c'était bon de rire ainsi !_

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Par la suite, son père se fit chrétien et prêtre par la même occasion._

_Ils déménagèrent peu après dans un petit appartement._

-- -- -- -- --

Asari: Au fait, vous imaginez les Beatles au violon et au piano, chanté par des filles ?

Nan.

Kimblee: Tu me le paieras.

Asari: Au lit, quand tu veux :D

Greed qui passait par là: ...

Asari: Un chapitre exclusivement consacré à la vie de votre héroïne préférée, la petite Sacha. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Malgré le côté glauque...


	8. Une nuit musclée

- A quoi tu penses ?

Kimblee tourna la tête vers Sacha, ses précédentes pensées s'effaçant complètement devant le visage de la jeune fille.

- A toi.

Et c'était vrai. Dans un sens.

Il l'attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ce morceau était somptueux. Je ne te savais pas si douée pour l'improvisation.

- Tu te souviens du premier air que j'ai joué devant vous ?

- Oui.

- La première partie, je l'avais composé il y a quelques mois, pour en quelque sorte représenter ma vie. La deuxième partie, c'était de l'improvisation pure et simple, en pensant à ma deuxième vie ici.

Il la serra plus fort.

- Merci. Mais...

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, puis l'embrassa.

Le baiser ne tarda pas à être plus passionné.

Elle passa ses mains sous la chemise de l'homme, caressant sa peau lisse de ses doigts délicats.

Kimblee sourit.

-- -- -- -- --

- Solf ?

- Hmm...?

- Il serait temps de se lever, non ? Ils vont finir par se poser des questions, et en plus le restaurant va bientôt ouvrir...

L'alchimiste était allongé sur le ventre, les deux bras levé, recouvrant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière qui venait soudain d'envahir la chambre. Sacha retourna auprès de lui après avoir ouvert les rideaux. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, entièrement nue, comme son amant, et...profita du spectacle alléchant qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Durant la journée, elle ne chantait pas, mais aidait souvent les chimères qui s'occupaient des clients. Quant à Kimblee, il aidait à la sécurité.

Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, qu'il avait enfin ouverts.

- Alors, paresseux, tu vas te lever ?

- Hmm... fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

- Allez, je dois m'occuper des menus du petit déjeuner en plus, aujourd'hui. Et toi, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la journée, ça non.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle se mit en tête de le faire réagir. Glissant ses mains le long de ses flancs, elle embrassa son cou, tout doucement, puis sa poitrine, descendant au fur et à mesure.

La réaction, en effet, arriva vite.

- Non...Solf, on doit se lever, pas...

-- -- -- -- --

- Allez, maintenant, tu te lèves !

- Moui...dit-il d'une voix paresseuse.

Elle finit d'enfiler la robe bustier rouge moulante qu'elle venait de prendre et retourna voir l'écarlate, la traine blanche glissant derrière elle. Elle releva ses cheveux, les attachant à l'aide d'une barrette rouge et noire et se pencha sur lui.

- Hop, debout !

Pas de réaction. Elle le mordit doucement, à la base du cou et esquiva le bras qui voulut l'attirer sur lui.

- Hors de question. En plus, je me suis déjà habillé. Lève-toi.

Il grogna, ouvrit les yeux, et consentit à se relever, s'appuyant sur le dossier.

- J'ai envie de paresser encore un peu...

- Ca, c'est normal ! Tu n'avais qu'à dormir un peu cette nuit.

Il se redressa brusquement.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir profité.

- Sauf que moi, je pète la forme !! claironna-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Groummmf...

- Il est déjà midi, ils vont se poser des questions.

- T'as honte de moi ?

- Non, mais notre vie privée ne regarde que nous ! s'exclama la jeune fille en abattant l'oreiller fraichement réquisitionné sur la figure du geignard.

Ledit geignard bondit hors du lit, toujours nu, et la poursuivit, muni du jumeau de l'ovni qui l'avait étouffé. Il la rattrapa et, faisant fi de son rire de grelot qui résonnait alors qu'elle se débattait, s'agenouilla sur elle. Il bloqua ses mains avec, et se pencha sur elle.

- Non... murmura-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts plongés dans les siens. Solf...j'ai dit non...

- Alors repousse-moi.

-- -- -- -- --

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? On a besoin de vous, évitez de faire la grasse matinée la prochaine fois !

Sacha se tourna vers Greed, le regardant comme si c'était un parfait crétin, une grosse goutte apparaissant presque sur sa tempe.

- Greed, tu n'es vraiment pas très malin, gémit Martel.

- Alors ? Vous vous êtes bien défoulé ?

- Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? gémit-elle à Angel en rougissant, alors que l'homonculus tournait les talons.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on le sache, il fallait régler la sono moins fort, les tourtereaux.

Elle rougit encore plus, alors que Kimblee bâillait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sarah se pencha vers elle.

- Entre nous, tu l'as bien fatigué, dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Et ça vous fait rire, hein ?

- Oh, bon, allez, Greed est parti, de toute façon.

- Hum...

- Vous vous êtes défoulés, hein. On vous a entendu presque toute la nuit.

- Oui, toute la nuit... Je me suis levé vers 8 heures, j'ai essayé de le réveiller, et il en a profité pour remettre ça. Vers midi, je me suis relevé, je me suis habillé, et c'est seulement là qu'il s'est levé, mais pour rappliquer illico sur moi. Et ensuite il se plaint d'être fatigué.

- Mais dis donc, tu n'as pas dormi, toi aussi, vu ce qu'on a entendu.

- Oui, sauf que je suis bien réveillée et pas fatiguée pour un sou.

Dolchatte, qui passait par là, intervint.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- D'échecs ! répondit vertement Sacha.

- Ah bon... fit-il avait de s'éloigner.

Elles se regardèrent.

- Il n'a pas entendu le concert A Capella d'hier ou quoi ? marmonna Sarah, amusée.

- Disons que Sacha et Kimblee n'ont pas été les seuls à gémir ou crier de plaisir, cette nuit... déclara Angel en regardant Martel, qui avait tourné la tête d'un air gêné.

Elle vira pivoine.

- Oh ! On a pas fait tant de bruit que ça... protesta-t-elle.

- Presque autant que les deux zigotos, appuya la chimère.

- Oh...

- Bon ! s'exclama Sacha, désirant clore cette conversation gênante. Et si on allait plutôt s'occuper de tout ce beau monde ?

-- -- -- -- --

_Ce chapitre est court, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ni d'inspiration aujourd'hui à cause de trois ou quatre heures de voitures... Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois._


End file.
